Reckless One
by FawnFall
Summary: A classic SM fic, with a little twist.
1. Identification

Hey everybody! This is basically your classic SM fic, but I decided to write it anyway, as it was fun to. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! I don't own Sailor Moon, although I dreamed that I did one night. It was a great dream.  
  
Reckless One  
  
Her identity had been revealed. He hadn't really done it on purpose or anything, but now he knew. Of course, it just HAD to be her. It couldn't have been anyone else. He couldn't believe the world. The irony was so pungent he thought that he was going to have to elapse into that hysterical hyena type laughter. He felt strangely guilty about finding out. It wasn't my fault! He practically screamed in his mind. You would think that she would take more precaution when transforming. Wait- never mind- she's Meatball Head. And Sailor Moon. A load 'ugh' erupted from his throat.  
"What's up Jerk? Forget to study?" A bothersome blond asked. For a second he couldn't argue. It was a very short second.  
"No, Meatball head, I never forget to study. Unlike you I am not a forgetful crybaby who can't even pass a simple algebra test."  
"Well, at least I am not an egocentric Jerk who had to tease innocent little girls like me to feel good about myself," She rushed, all in one raspy breath.  
"Well at least I don't get-" He cut himself off, about to say something along the lines of 'killed by a Youma every day because I can't even walk on my own two feet'.  
"Cat got your tongue?"  
"What?" he asked, having lost himself in thought.  
Serena regarded him with suspicious blue eyes. Darien, the Jerk, had never not retorted with a come back. But before she could dwell on this too long, an incredibly annoying beeping sound drifted for her bag. Darien's eyes grew wide as he realized what it was, but he recovered quickly.  
"That sound is almost as annoying as you are Meatball Head!"  
She glared at him before stomping off to answer her communicator in a secluded corner.  
"SERENA!!!" A very pissed off Mars yelled "Get to the park!! And make it snappy!!"  
Serena let a sigh drift from her parted lips as she ran out of the arcade and down an alley to transform. She reappeared as Sailor Moon and 'snappily' made her way to the park. By time she arrived at the fighting scene Mercury had been knocked out.  
"What took you so long?!?" Mars demanded.  
"I got here as quickly as I could!"  
"Stop fighting!" Jupiter cried, "And get your butts over here!"  
The Youma was stronger than the others, but not terribly so. Sailor Moon, as usual, managed to get herself into a tight situation. This time she found her neck clasped by gruesome fingers, which were adorned by sickingly long nails. Venus, Mars, and Jupiter were too wounded to physically attack, and they couldn't use their power in fear of hurting their leader.  
"If we attack him together." Venus started to say when she was cut off by a mans laughter. The Youma twisted her head around to see who was mocking her. Insert Spanish music It was the gorgeous Tuxedo Mask. Usually Sailor Moon would fall into a love sick daze with him around, but currently he was pissing her off.  
"What do you think you are doing?!? You are supposed to save me! Not sit there and laugh!" She yelled.  
He shrugged and grabbed her from the distracted Youma. There was something different in his mannerism. But Sailor Moon couldn't quite place it. She vaguely heard the other Scouts yell their attacks.  
"Any day now Sailor Moon!" A once again pissed off Mars cried.  
"Wha- oh! Right!" She uttered as she threw her tiara.  
The Youma was toast and the Scouts raced to Mercury's side.  
"She's alive!" Jupiter happily said.  
"Sailor Moon," A deep voice murmured, "May I have a *private* word with you?"  
Venus started to giggle uncontrollably while Sailor Moon turned the lovely red shade of her bow.  
"Yeah.Right.Sure.Of course." She stuttered. Venus was still collapsed in laughter. Sailor Moon kicked her, turned to Tuxedo Mask, and stuck her head high into the air. He started to walk away and she followed, throwing a last minute glare at her Guardians. As soon as they were out of sight he turned to her.  
"I just wanted to give you this." He said as he wrapped his arms around her, encompassing her mouth with his. Just as Sailor Moon got over the initial shock and started to kiss him back, he leapt away from her and disappeared into the tree line. Sailor Moon just stood there, swaying.  
Mina had tried her best to convince the others to spy on them, but to no avail. Mina humpfed, this wasn't fair! They were usually in each others business. She had tried to sneak away alone, but had been retained. Since when did they worry about morals? Well, except for Amy. After a while the others grew restless. Where was Serena? They had transformed into their normal selves a while ago.  
"Maybe we should go after her," Amy suggested, "You know, make sure she is alright."  
They searched the entire park, and finally found her.  
"Ser-Sailor Moon!" Lita cried, noticing that she was still transformed, "What happened? Uhh? Are you ok?" Sailor Moon hadn't moved from the spot and still gazed off into the direction Tuxedo Mask had left.  
"Man," Lita said, "He must've done something drastic to do that to her."  
"He kissed you didn't he?!? I just knew that we should've followed you!!" Mina squealed, delighted. Sailor Moon just dumbly nodded.  
"I knew it! I just knew it!" Mina enthusiastically screamed as she hugged Sailor Moon.  
"Sailor Moon, please transform before anyone sees you!" Amy told her.  
"Is anyone around?" Sailor Moon asked, still slightly dazed.  
"No." Amy said, as she scanned the area. Sailor Moon slowly dissolved into Serena. Mina still had her arms wrapped tightly around her.  
  
Hope it was enjoyable! Please review! 


	2. Authors Note

Hello Everyone,  
  
I have some terrible news. Two of my family members are currently in the hospital. Everything happened suddenly and was unexpected (as are all such things). This has taken most of my time, energy, reserve, and emotions. I apologize for the inconvenience, but I have no idea when everything will be ok again, or if it will. My stories aren't abandoned, just put on halt for a while. However, it might be a long while. Meanwhile, I thank you guys for your support! Your the best! Thank you times a million!  
  
FawnFall.. 


End file.
